gatosguerrerosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario Blog:Estrella de Sable/soy nueva 😸
Hola Soy nueva en esta wiki bueno no soy tan nueva porque lla llevo bastante tiempo con esto pero me he e creado esta cuenta ace poco. porfa tener paciencia con migo �� blog en el blog me quiero dedicar a imventarme personages, historias y si las leeis, pues se agradece un comentario ^^ El secreto de bayino (esta historio es de un fanfic de los gatos guerreros jo la empeze escribi la mator parte pero tambien me ajudaron otros ususarios ¡espero que os guste!) ESTRELLA DE SABLE era un dia soleado en el lago, bayo (me imajino que sera su nombre de guerrero) que ja era un guerrero echo i derecho ajitava su media cola impaciente uvo un movimiento entre los arbustos i salio una gata negra atrigrada roja i un collar azul con una placa en la que ponia punpidunka (xd) porfin creia que te avi pillado una patrulla del clan del viento se - quejava bayo - ja saves que no porcierto he visto una tejona - a bayo se le erizo el pelo, punpidunka que vio su reaccion añadio; se llamava medianoche esta aqui mismo. bayo se relajo hola medianoche soy gatos amigos i tengo profecia una escuchar; la media cola de arena (bayo) i la noche estrella de sangre (punpidunka) salvaran al clan de la alianza del agua oscura (el clan del rio i el de la sombra)... Garra de Sangre -Ja -No sabes tú tomarte una broma -Dijo Medianoche -Pues ese tipo de bromas no se hace -Maulló Punpidunka -Guerrera del Clan Estelar os traigo, gran presagio es -Dijo la tejona Una hermosa gata plateada apareció de la nada, y su pelaje estrellado brillaba bajo el sol -Hola, soy Plumosa, y he venido a contaros una profecía relacionada con vosotros y vuestro destino -¡Increíble!¡No sabía que las mininas domésticas recibian profecías del Clan Estelar! -Pff, ¿Minina doméstica? -Bufó Bayo -¿Qué haces aquí? -Quiero unirme al Clan del Trueno -Dos Patas vendrán, vuestras cosas tomarán, y sangre derramará -Interrumpió Plumosa -Gracias, pero tengo prisa. Punpidunka, ¿vienes y te llevo con Estrella de Fuego? -Sí,pero...¿Qué pasa con la profecía? ESTRELLA DE SABLE ... estrella de fuego esta era la profecia; solo la media cola de arena i la noche estrellada de sangre pueden savar al clan de la lianza del aguga oscura i cuando menos se lo esperen los Dos Patas vendrán, vuestras cosas tomarán, y sangre derramará. ESTRELLA DE SABle hojarasca acuatica que significa? no os aveis dado cuenta? bayo yu eros la media coal de are tu pelaje es muy claro i de pequeño perdeiste la cola i tu punpidunka tu pelage es negro como la noche con manchas rojas como la sangre esres la noche estrella de sangre i el agua oscura son el clan de la sombra i el del rio pero algo le deve aver pasado a estrella leopardia i a vaharia porque nunca se aliarian con estreella negra. alcontan y estrella de tigre dijo bayo con tono sombrio, deve de estar manipulando a prieto su antiguo complice... en ese caso maullo hojarasca... estrella de fuego esta en peligro... EstReLLa de sable pero y lo de: los dos patas vendran vuestras cosas tomaran i la sangre derramaran? los dos patas quieren arrasar otra vez el territorio pero esta vez no nos rendiremos! devemos avisar a los clanes bayo tu eres el emissor del sueño forma patrullas una al de la sombra otra al del rio i otra al del vientodejo hojarasca -oye i jo que tambien recivi el sueño- se quejo punpidunka ja pero tu no saves ni quien es zarzoso- le vacilo hojarasca. oye intervinio bayo que pasa con la profecia de la media cola de arena i la noche estrella de sangre. los dos patas atacaran primero, esto es la priridad vale netonces estas son las patrullas; nimbo blanco i candeal al clan de viento, leonino y cenizo al de la sombra, punpiduka i jo al del rio i tu hojarasca avisa al clan... pulini(estrella de sable) bayo i punpiduka pasaron alrededor del lago asta el territorio del clan del rio vaharina y estrella leopardia, bayo estrella leopardia a perdido su ultima vida a sido un dos patas aora soy estrella de vaharina, por cierto que aceis en nuestro territorio? maullo estrella de vaharina la tejona media noche nos a enviado una profecia; los dos patas vendran vuestras cosas tomaran i sangre deramaran pero emos venido tarde lo siento muchisismo. se lastimo bayo tanquilo no asido culpa tulla an sido los dos vatas- dijo estrella de vaharina temos que formar una alianza los 4 clanes candeal i nimbo an ido a decirselo al clan del viento i leonino i cenizo al de la sombra. en 5 dias ay una asmblea lo ablaremos ay... Zarpa de puma ...5 días después.... Todos estaban en la asamblea, estaban muy nerviosos porque no sabían cuando iban a atacar los dos patas. -Yo no vuelvo a viajar para buscar un nuevo hogar-Gruñó un gato del caln sombra -Ya, pues no se que harás cuando invadan tu campamento-resopondió Estrella de Fuego firmemente. La asamblea empezo, Estrella de Fuego dió un turno de palabra a Bayo, el explicó a todos los clanes que había soñado. -¡Qué va a saber este minino casero!-espetó Estrella Negra Miau Bayo erizó todo su pelo y tensó los músculos para saltar sobre Estrella Negra, cuándo una sombra apareció por el tronco -Gatos de clan -Era Medianoche- La primera profecía era falsa, mientras la segunda es muy real. No marchar a un nuevo hogar, no, sino... Aullidos de alarma resonaron por todo el claro. -¡Un tejón! - Se oyó una voz -No, no soy una tejona normal, soy Medianoche, la tejona que conoce a los gatos del lugar donde ahogarse el sol. Los Dos Patas talarán árboles, pero vuestros hogares no destruir. Os traigo ayuda, para los que creen en vuestros antepasados guerreros Un puma gigante rugió -¡Colmillo Afilado! -Gruñó Corvino Plumoso -Menos mal que estás muerto, sino te arrancaría el pellejo -Os ayudará a luchar contra Dos Patas, todos los clanes juntos paulini2006)sable estrella pasaron luna slos dos patas trageron sus monstruos pero esta vez los gatos savian lo que iva a pasar... entonces empezo un batalla bayo luchava con fiereza mientras que punpidunka que acia poco avia empezado a entrnar maleria a un cachorro de dos patas... (el siguiente que able de la batalla ) SOYESTRELLADESABLE avia algo mas... un dos patas con un trzo de metal que acia bum i cuando le dava a un gato este moria. nooooooo!!!!!!!! grito bayo al ver que pinta (zarpa pinta esta claro que pinta sera su nombre de guerrera) avia sido disparada lleno de furia se avalnzo acia el dos patas pero punpidunka le detubo estas loco te matara. tienez razon maullo bayo... ay que idear un plan... soyalguieenxdddd(estrella de sable bayo y punpidunka mataron al dos patas; uno lo distraia i otro le mordia en el cuello pero entonces chamuscado (del clan de la sombra) y prieto (del clan del rio) se aliaron i intentaron matar a estrella de fuego y zarzoso pero entonces punpidunka y bayo que lo vieron atacaron mataron a prieto y a chamuscado y asi salvaron a su clan el clan del trueno de la muerte de estrella d fuego. warriorfan(estrella de sable Al final la profecia de la media cola de arena i la noche estrella de sangre salvaran al clan de la aliaza de el agua oscura no era falsa. punpiduka se unio al clan ya es guerrera pero aora es reina i si su pareja es bayo, tubieron 4 hijos en una camada uno como su padre otreo negro i de colo blanca el tercero igual que su madre i el cuarto el mas pequeño negro con manchas del color del pelage de su padre actualmente lugarteniente thumbthumb Categoría:Entradas